


"Hey Cowboy"

by shyshy



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M, casual conversations about sex, x spills the tea while alia does it literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyshy/pseuds/shyshy
Summary: X tells Alia about something embarrassing Zero, then he, did.(Marked as explicit for blunt descriptions, but not a sexy story at all.)





	"Hey Cowboy"

“So Zero’s inside me—“

Alia spat out her tea and turned to the surprised, then laughing, X.

“I suppose I ought to lead the conversation there naturally,” X chuckled as he put down his cup.

“Perhaps a little warning wouldn’t have hurt!” Alia sputtered as she wiped her mouth. After she regained her composure, she looked back at him. “Okay, please continue.”

“Anyway, we’re just enjoying each other in the moment,”

“You sure were.”

“A…Yes. Well, he must have wanted to spice it up, because suddenly he looks down at me, smirks, and goes, ‘ _hey cowboy_.’”

Alia managed to swallow her tea in time before she burst out laughing. “Are you serious?!”

X snickered as he nodded.

“Does he _like_ cowboy movies or something?” Alia asked, slightly muffled by her hand as she tried to contain herself.

Still smiling, he shrugged. “There’s more though.”

Alia leaned back into her seat, bracing herself.

“I didn’t want to spoil the mood by asking ‘why-’"

"And why  _not?_ "

"Lemme finish! So I tried playing along. Stuff like, 'hello there, cowman.' Listen, its hard to be eloquent in the moment."

Alia quieted her giggles as she brought her cup back to her lips.

“Then I remembered this movie with a cowboy in it. There was something he said a lot.” X’s smile looked a little wicked.

Alia thought maybe she shouldn't have already started taking a sip.

“So I looked him in the eye, gave him my sexiest smile,”

Oh no.

“And I said... _‘there’s a snake in my boot.’_ ”

The tea went everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess you could say he's got a friend in him.


End file.
